


Aedeagus

by urbanMystic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Sexual Experimentation, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does age appropriate sexual contact look like when you're 15? and have PTSD. and are an alien. on a meteor plummeting through space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aedeagus

It was two days before one drunken Rose Lalonde would confess to Kanaya her romantic inclinations, two days before her mouth learned to slur its words, two days before the start of a troubled relationship that would leave Kanaya reeling. Today, the seer was busying herself with odd experimental tasks that were becoming more frantic by the day. Cabin fever was setting in, and with it, the threat of memories hummed ever louder. Six 14 to 16 year olds and one carapacian from three diferent worlds hurtled on a close quarter space journey after a whirlwind thirty hours of apocalypse and deaths. Every one of them had moments of pretending everything was normal.

It was in one such moment that Rose approached Kanaya for the purpose of healthy teenage experimentation. The seer ambled in to the library where Kanaya was, poised above some needlework. The awkward 13 year old insectoid alien had grown into something slightly more graceful, more predatory. Rose had long since stopped wondering whether or not Kanaya found her attractive. It was obvious to both, even without saying anything that they drawn to each other. But so many questions loomed without so much as the vocabulary to voice them. With Kanaya towering over her in height, with the troll's fangs slurring her words, with the hiss behind her words and the clicking noise waiting in the back of her throat, could her feelings and Rose's even find an analogue? With Rose's uncomfortably soft skin, brittle fingernails, and lacking organs, what were the worst case scenarios? These questions hung unasked, beneath layers of inexperience and mental white noise.

Nonetheless, the human girl approached. Her heart skipped a beat to familiar syncopation. Kanaya didn't need to look up to know who it was. It had become their habit to come in and out of each other's workspaces with individual pursuits, so Kanaya was half-expecting Rose to start reading. Rose took a seat across a table, letting herself gaze at the troll girl for a few seconds before deciding to speak up.

"Do you remember the book we found a few weeks ago regarding forbidden courtship rituals on Alternia?"

"I remember you finding it,"Kanaya replied, setting down her work to look at Rose, "and deciding it was a waste of time to even read it as it had no relevance to your current lines of inquiry."

"It has been alleged that I saved that particular volume and read it later for my own pleasure."

"Who could be making such allegations? Surely you would never waste your time reading such things. Perhaps it is the same cur who alleged that you read half of Karkat's romance collection."

"It was that very same cad, which is to say me, right now."

Kanaya couldn't help but smile. "You are an unsavory character. These allegations bear no weight whatsoever."

"All joking aside," Rose broke character, "I read the book."

"And," Kanaya raised an eyebrow, "What ridiculous experiment do you have in mind?"

Rose returned to her wit, "Allegedly, I have a purely scientific interest in examing the reproductive aspects of your biology."

Kanaya's heart began to race. In a sense, she was overjoyed, because the inquisitive thoroughness of the seer had been turned to her person. However, it came without promise or explanation of the emotional significance of the act. Kanaya paused.

Rose broke the silence, "Obviously, I don't want to push you on the subject. Furthermore, I would be willing to um-" she looked away, doing her best to remain clinical, "reciprocate."

Had Rose been looking at Kanaya, she would have seen the troll's yellow eyes widen by just a hair. There was a rush of heat to the very area Rose wanted to see, and perhaps Kanaya saw the opportunity to solve some of the questions that hung between her and the alien she had fallen for. 

"I am open to discussion," was all the jadeblood could think to say.

"Would you like to return to this topic in a cycle or two?"

"Let me have an hour. I'll meet you in your respiteblock?"

Rose nodded, and walked out. Her mind and body wandered in circles for a while, then led her to the makeshift bedroom she had set up. It was a room with a door, books, and a cobbled together bed which was essentially one large pillow with blankets on it. She fell into the softness, wondering how close she could come to the magnetic influence of Kanaya without falling into harm's way, or what that harm might even be.

Kanaya stayed behind, searching her feelings. She knew her feelings for Rose were flushed, but did that make the prospect of seeing Rose bare in the name of academic inquiry more or less appealing? Was this some odd human courtship? She did admit to having a purely selfish curiosity. Rose was so haunting, the luminescent umber of her skin off-setting the light hair and pink irises, of course Kanaya wanted to know more. Perhaps, actually, it would be wise to see the human anatomy before making any sort of decision regarding how to confess her feelings. Yes, Kanaya decided, this was actually a very prudent idea.

By the time Kanaya came around Rose's room, the teenager had gone back to the book on courtship and was taking notes in a small notebook. There was a knock.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Kanaya stepped in, blushing slightly. Rose politely closed her books and stood up to look directly at the jadeblood.

"I have concluded," Kanaya began, "That I am curious about human reproductive anatomy, and I have come to trust you enough that this exploratory contact seems like a benign idea, despite the anxiety I may feel."

Rose nodded. They two girls sat down on the thick tapestry that acted as a rug on the floor. There was a moment of silence, which Rose broke, "How would you like to do this?"

"Since you were the instigator of this idea, I would feel more comfortable if you were the first to ex," Kanaya stopped on the word, "uh-expose yourself."

"Do you want me to disrobe, then?"

Kanaya couldn't formulate a yes. It was caught in her throat. She nodded instead. Rose disrobed easily, lifting the godtier dress and shimmying off her leggings. Kanaya received in silence as Rose displayed her decorative stretchmarks, revealed a stomach which prudently hid the joining of her legs and breasts which hung off her strong back. Rose's nudity was, to Kanaya, the embodiment of the creative mind she was so infatuated with. The troll was having difficulty identifying her feelings between sexual desire and pale adoration.

Rose smiled, "May I see?" She was reassured by the quiet surprise on Kanaya's face, as it was one more little sign that the attraction was mutual. 

Still wordless, Kanaya shuffled off her shirt. Her breasts were too small to warrant a bra on most days, but her skirt had a number of buttons which she fumbled with. Now it was Rose's turn to be short on words. The troll unrobed an insectoid form, dull grey skin that was stiff, with clear divisions made by thin grooves, usually around joints but also at the edge of the ribcage and pelvic structure. Down her sides were the stumps of her pre-pupation legs, shining obsidian with a ruby edge. Rose likened them to garnets. Despite how alien Kanaya was, she was still Kanaya. She held her body with poise, carefully folding her clothes with thin sectioned fingers. Her eyes still held the same feral anxiety that Rose's did, the wondering about what might happen between them. She still looked at Rose with unfathomable warmth whenever the young writer had shown the tall alien a new chapter of their research tome.

To her credit, Rose was very calm when the lace-lined underwear that had been separating Kanaya's genitals from her line of sight were removed, and she could see. Well, she didn't see a whole lot. There was some green lubricant emerging from a vertical, fur-lined slit, like the underside of a sand dollar. The slit seemed to move as Kanaya breathed, opening just a bit on the inhales, revealing the tip of something more. 

"You'll have to excuse me," Kanaya stumbled, "My nervousness seems to be translating into, well, arousal."

"I'm quite grateful, actually," the human replied, "it will help my notes."

"Yes, notes. Speaking of which."

"Oh, yes, so the human female reproductive system is predominantly internal, I'm afraid. There isn't as much to view from afar."

"Then allow me to point out the visible parts of my own person."

"Please do."

"This," Kanaya pointed to a dip where the slit ended, leading to an entrance filled with tarantula hairs, "is a nook. There are medical terms for all of this, but since Karkat has already exposed you to the vernacular-"

"That seems fine."

Kanaya spread her legs and leaned back on her elbow. "They aren't very deep, only up to the second knuckle of my finger. It's purpose is to encourage one's bulge to emerge and release genetic material, if we choose to ascribe purposes to organs."

Rose looked on, nodding. The jadeblood blushed, realizing what she had been doing."It will be difficult to, um. Show you much else without. That is"

It clicked. "I see. Would you like to stop, then?"

"I do suppose I could have thought this through better."

"I am guilty of the same." It was Rose's turn to lean back. If you'd like, you may use your fingers in place of eyes?"

"That seems very forward of you."

"It is, but you managed to show me something and it seems impolite not to reciprocate."

"Where should I place my fingers?"

Rose took Kanaya's hand in her own, the delicate touch sending chills through them both. There was a meeting of eyes before Rose spoke up, "Here," The sectioned hands were placed on her own folds, "Now, press in."

"Oh." The warmth was unlike anything the Alternian had experienced. Her fingers nuzzled their way into a nook that was moist and ribbed, rather than furred. She found that the skin fought her fingers' intrusion, so she didn't press too hard. Still, With two knuckles in, she saw no sign of the end to this hidden pocket.

"Yes, that's the birth canal. Genetic material is deposited there, and it is also a site of, um, pleasure. Humans have a lot of social bonding that takes place around sexual stimulation." Rose was enjoying the look on the troll's face of curiosity and joy. The delicacy with which Kanaya touched her was nice as well, and she felt her pelvic floor relax.

"Its very deep?"

"Compared to a nook, I suppose."

"Is it. Moving?"

"Yes. It can contract and expand, though I cannot control most of its -ah-," Rose gave off a small moan as Kanaya rubbed a particularly ribbed section, "movements." The human felt her whole body warm and flush.

"That is a familiar concept to me," Kanaya removed her fingers, "There are quite a lot of skin folds."

"Labia."

"Yes, labia. They're lovely. I am also surprised at how little lubricant you have."

"Well, I am told there is a little more produced as the body readies itself for intercourse."

"Are there any other places of note?"

"Yes."

"May I know what they are?"

"Well, there's only one. Also, your anatomy seems to have responded." The human looked down, but couldn't get a good look at Kanaya's pelvic region.

"Oh, yes." The dark-haired girl pulled back and sat on her heels. In doing so, she revealed and four inch long phallus that looked as though it were made of emerald porcelain. With a shape that seemed the combination of an aiplane wing and a human phallus, the glimmer of the surface was the sight of Kanaya's blood in a translucent carapace. It had emerged from the slit above Kanaya's nook, which was now dripping with some sort of translucent green lubricant. It formed tiny drops of emerald on the carpet. 

"Is that what Karkat calls a bulge?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating."

"Rose, as much as I appreciate the spirit of scientific inquiry which has led to this event, I would like to remind you that these are still my most intimate body parts and that 'fascinating' is not exactly flattering."

"I apologize. Please expect a full sonnet to arrive upon your doorstep before to long extolling the beauty of your bulge."

"Rose."

"Japery aside, I am sorry. It's just. The male organ of my species is made of the same flesh as my own."

"Meaning it is soft."

"Softer, at least. Do you insert that into anothe-"

"No. It's unpleasant. Does the male of you species insert his organ into your birth canal?"

"Their organ, and yes."

"How do you get the genetic material to your- do humans have a mother grub?"

"We are viviparous. The genetic material joins with the other half in the womb, and the child grows inside the female for 9 earth months, and is then dispelled from the womb via the birth canal."

Kanaya paused, then smirked, "Fascinating."

"If you don't insert your bulge, what do you do?"

"The bulge itself is actually pretty numb. Most sensation comes form the nook."

"So Karkat's threats to have someone orally please his bulge are-"

"A legitimate threat to cut the inside of another troll's mouth."

"Oh."

"What did you think he was saying?"

"On earth, it is a sign of male dominance to have your organ in another person's mouth."

"Rose that makes no sense. Clearly the person in charge of the situation is the one whose teeth could bite down at any second on the organ."

"It's akin to a lion tamer placing their head in a lion's mouth to show that the lion dare not bite. In any case, the whole show of dominance is a backwards cultural idea anyway."

"That is many layers of human cultural concepts. Also. What is a lion?"

"A species of large purrbeast."

"Ah."

"I suppose I should show you the other external organ I have."

"If it pleases you."

"Then here, right where these folds meet is a very small nub, smaller than the tip of my little finger."

After a few seconds of fumbling and a few grunts of discomfort, the troll was reward with a moan. She pressed a few times, receiving a series of whimpers that set her whole body aflame. Who knew such a small sound could have such a profound effect?

"I believe I may have found it. Is this your nook?"

"What?"

Kanaya removed her hand. "Your center of pleasure?"

"In that way, yes."

"Perhaps I should-," in reaching again for Rose's clit, Kanaya accidentally ran her sharp nails into Rose's thigh, leaving a small cut, "oh my!"

Pink eyes grew dim and her smile faded quickly. A drop of blood fell from the cut. It reminded Rose of her mother's corpse.

"Rose are you okay?," Kanaya asked after a second. Her joy had fallen to the floor of her guts, leaving her breathlesss. She pleaded, "Rose?"

Rose wasn't just remembering the corpse. She was back in that place, looking into her crystal ball, seething with anger at the being who wouldn't call himself the devil. She could feel the black dress on her figure again, the weight of a computer in her lap. Her mother was in front of her eyes, dying.

The human girl snapped to. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just a small cut." She covered herself with her hands, retreating from the jadeblood's space. "Perhaps we should conclude here. I feel I have ample information."

"Are you sure you are well? Your face is a lighter shade of brown than usual."

"It's just the cold floor."

Kanaya had no idea what happened, but she respected Rose's decision not to talk about it. She climbed to her feet, finding her panties and skirt exactly where she left them, still folded, and put them on with measured movements. It didn't take long to throw the cotton shirt over her head. So looked over to Rose, who was back in her godtier pajamas.

Kanaya slipped out without saying goodbye, not wanting to burden Rose with social niceties.

Rose sat on her bed for a long minute, remembering her mother and the way she died, the way their blood was the same color and how when it ran across the curve of her thigh she found herself missing the voices of dark gods. What began as a simple experiment brushed too close to the gaping space outside the meteor and the harsh reality it represented. Grief hit the human child like a slap to the face, and she wept into her pillow.

She would think of her mother for quite some time over the next two days, and of Kanaya, and of how to solve the fog in her head and the pit of her stomach. It would be all she could think about, until the clarity of drunkeness crept in.

**Author's Note:**

> If my explanation of Kanaya's genital arrangement made no sense to you, and you are the kind of beautiful pervert who absolutely HAS to know, please do an image search for "Moth Aedeagus". I did my best, but a picture is worth a thousand words, and did anyone want to sit through a thousand word explanation of my insect penis headcanon? No.


End file.
